Slaughter facilities utilize a variety of wash systems and cabinets to clean animal carcasses. Wash systems that spray pressurized jets of water onto animal carcasses are generally known within the industry. Particular to slaughter facilities for large animals, such as beef or pork, wash systems have long been used which include a number of spaced apart spray bars, each bar having a plurality of openings or spray nozzles through which pressurized water is sprayed directly onto an animal carcass to remove debris, blood and the like. Wash systems may include two (2) or more spray bars spaced apart to form an alleyway. Carcasses, often hanging from shackles, are transported through the alleyway between the rows of spray bars so that the carcass are washed. As the carcasses travel through the alleyway, they are subjected to the pressurized water spray that is emitted from the spray nozzles on the spray bars.
It is also common for the spray bars to be mounted on racks to form a sprayer wall assembly. Multiple spray bars are spaced apart and aligned such that the spray nozzles on each spray bar are generally oriented in the same direction, aimed generally inward the alley way. The animal carcasses are transported between the spaced apart sprayer walls such that the carcass is washed.
A large amount of wash fluid is required to sufficiently clean animal carcass, and consequently a large volume of fluid waste is generated. This fluid waste cannot easily be disposed, or recirculated and reused if contamination is to be avoided. In addition, there are portions of carcass surface that are not contacted with wash fluid
Accordingly, there is a need for a wash system that improves the effectiveness in cleaning carcass, while reducing the volume of wash fluid required for washing carcass and reducing the volume of fluid waste.